Inner Denizens
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: 150 word drabbles. Expect occaisonal character repeats and any and all topics. Rated for safety.
1. Watching

**BloodyCrystal:** Hey! I've decided to do a bunch of 150-word character introspections, simply because my younger sister inspired me. So, thanks to her, I'm doing characters from here and talking about them. I'm doing several others for different areas, so if you like these, please feel free to drop me a line/review, and check out my others. Oh, and don't forget enjoying to guess which character is being talked about (although I really don't think it's that hard).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or anything related to it.

* * *

Watching

* * *

She was always watching them, able to do nothing but stare or get in the way. She was a liability, plain and simple. She was nothing if not pragmatic, and fully realized exactly how expendable she was, as well as where exactly everyone in their group fit in.

She wasn't a fighter, like the guys and Genkai were. She wasn't a healer, like Yukina and Botan. She wasn't a psychic who could take care of herself, like Shizuru. She wasn't even needed for her smarts; Genkai and Kurama took care of _that_ area, thank you very much.

True, she was the most responsible, being the only one to think things through all of the time, where even Kurama sometimes gave in to wilder impulses, especially when Youko got restless. But being responsible didn't count for much in this crowd.

In the end, she was simply herself: a watcher of heroes.


	2. Light

**BloodyCrystal:** And here is number two!

* * *

Light

* * *

The need ghosts had of the light that made one a living being was so very, very strong. Too often, it overrode any other considerations that a new ghost might otherwise have. Often, that need for light centered on a particular person or group of persons. It meant that it was hard to get ferry girl helpers.

She realized this, and she knew that it simply made her that much more…different. She had been able to override that need for the light of the living when she first died, and _he_ had seen that. He had been so happy to find a young, female ghost that didn't automatically reach for the light. He had promoted her on the spot to ferry girl and his special helper.

But sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention, she, too, reached for the light. But she was different. She didn't touch it.

She simply admired.


	3. Photo

**BloodyCrystal:** And here's the third one!

* * *

Photo

* * *

That day, the detective's girl had brought a black box to the shrine. When she had explained that the box-called a "camera"-would take a picture of everyone, the other girls had joined her in the desire to get a picture of the whole Reikai Tantei.

He and the other males had been talked, cajoled, beaten, threatened, persuaded, and bullied into being in the group picture. The toddler would take it, and everyone would get a copy. He had planned on escaping at the last minute, but Yukina had told him how happy she was that he was going to be in it. So he stayed.

And when the copies showed up a week later, he took the one Yukina offered him. It showed the "group" perfectly. Everyone was in a position that suited their personality.

Ever since that day, the stupid piece of paper had a home in his pocket.


	4. Family

**BloodyCrystal:** Now the fourth, from a not-quite sane view.

* * *

Family

* * *

He was happy that they had all met. No matter what he said, he was glad to have met all of them—even the shrimp. After all, they were a family. Better than the one he had—minus sis, of course, but still.

Grandma, though she would deny it, had to be the mother. After all, she gave them a place to stay when they needed it, a haven with which to escape the human world.

But she wasn't the most important. That dubious honor went to Urameshi. If it weren't for him, most of them wouldn't have even met, let alone become such a strong group.

Yes, he decided, climbing the stairs to Grandma's shrine, Urameshi was the proverbial "heart and soul," but he'd _never_ tell that punk—it'd go straight to his already over-inflated head.

"Hey! I'm here! Did you miss me?"

It was good to be home.


	5. Sunset

**BloodyCrystal:** Now the fifth.

* * *

Sunset

* * *

She loved sunset best of all. It was her favorite time of day, the only time when she could forget everything but the view. She would climb onto the roof, settle down, and get comfortable. Then, she would watch the sunset and be free, if only for a moment.

Whoever said that line, "More do adore the rising than the setting sun (1)," whoever said that might just have been right. But she was one of those who adored the setting rather than the rising sun. She was in love with that perfect, beautiful time of day. She was free for that one moment, free to love, laugh, cry, free to be.

She loved sunset best of all, that one moment when everything was perfect. But then the moment was over, her responsibilities came crashing down, and the mask went back up for another day.

For she lived with the sunset.

* * *

1: From **The Life of Pompey** by Plutarch 


	6. Ability

**BloodyCrystal:** And for the sixth, one of my favorite characters, although I've never really used him in a story before.

* * *

Ability

* * *

He watched the boy's progress against his underlings, pleased at the progress gained in such a short time. The occasional attempts on his life by the boy were interesting, but not yet enough to bother him.

That was slightly worrisome. He could feel the time he had left slipping away even faster. He had put his all into waiting for an heir of his own blood to appear, and the one that had wasn't quite up to par. So little time with so much more the boy had to learn, he fretted.

Then, as he watched, the boy not only dodged Hokushin's attack, but turned it back against him. And then, he actually _corrected_ Hokushin, telling him where he'd gone wrong! With a few more words, the boy turned away, smirking, and ran towards the tower. He blinked, stretched, and waited for the boy's appearance.

Yes, the boy would do.


	7. Frozen

**BloodyCrystal:** The first character repeat, and a similar topic, unfortunately enough. Oh, well; I tried.

* * *

Frozen

* * *

She perched on her oar, staring at the frost-covered lake. The last time she'd been here—was it only three days ago?—an early spring had brought the lake and its park to life. She had decided to come back and admire the scenery, but last night's frost had done its work.

Spying something on the frosted lake, she flew lower, leaning down to scoop up a frozen flower. How the beautiful blossom had bloomed in just three days was a mystery, but this _was_ Makai.

She bit back tears of sorrow at the tragedy of such a young life cut short. It just wasn't fair, and it only served to remind her of her job. It hurt, watching lives cut short, having to tell people they were dead—this should have been her escape!

But her job had no escape, only frozen existence as a peony encased in ice.


	8. Same

**BloodyCrystal:** Okay, now the eighth, with a topic I've been thinking about for a while.

* * *

Same

* * *

They weren't so different, she reflected. If one only looked for differences, well, there was a fair enough number of those, perhaps enough to discourage one from seeking similarities. But the similarities were obvious to her.

If one only wanted physical similarities, the obvious place to start was eye color. Both had eyes the same beautiful shade. There was also stature, as both were about the same size. They both moved similarly, a graceful movement inherent in all demons. But she knew physical similarities weren't enough.

They both cared for those close to them, although he tried not to show it. They were both respectful of nature, although he had picked up a preference for high places during his time with bandits. Both of them would stand up for what they believed in, although in different ways.

Even though he would never admit it, she knew they were the same.


End file.
